You Tease
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Marshall Lee enjoys teasing Gumball and Fionna, how can he not? After all, they're just so cute.


Title: You Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

Authors note: Heya, I'm back after about…a year or so? …Don't kill me. XD Er, to be honest I've only seen two episodes of Adventure Time. I wrote this as a birthday present to the Captain (my sisters older friend, her names actually Ana). So if they're out of character I'm sorry, I just don't know the characters that well. I tried though. This was based off a picture of Marshall Lee and Gumdrop that my sisters showed me. Please enjoy!

Warnings: hints of polyamory which means a relationship with more than two people. Marshall Lee's mouth.

Pairing: Marshall Lee/Gumball/Fionna

STORY START

~OXO~

"S-so very large?" Gumball asked a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Mh-hm~." Marshall Lee purred smirking in a self satisfied sort of way as he floated about behind him.

Gumball pursed his lips avoiding looking at his vampiric friend. "I, I didn't need to know that." He muttered under his breath.

Marshall Lee laughed crossing his arms behind his head. "Of course you did."

The prince huffed. "No, I don't believe I did." He argued lips twitching in amusement as the older boy twirled and ended up with hair in his face. "It's none of your business how large it is."

"How large what is?" A curious feminine voice questioned from the doorway. The two turned to see Fionna entering the room, her trusty companion Cake the Cat trotting along at her side. The girl titled her head to the side at the embarrassed look on Gumball's face and the mischievous one on Marshall Lee's. "What's very large?"

Marshall Lee smirked floating over on his stomach, chin propped up on one fist. "If you want I can show you." He purred running his index finger under her chin and twirling it through her hair. "I'm sure you'll agree."

Fionna blushed but continued to look confused. "Er, what?"

"Marshall Lee!" Gumball shouted flustered and slightly annoyed. "Don't show such a thing to Fionna!"

The Vampire King raised an eyebrow at him as he waved a strand of blonde hair from side to side. "Why not?"

Gumball gave him a flabbergasted look. "She is a lady."

Marshall Lee grinned and snickered. "Don't worry, I'll share."

Gumball opened his mouth and then closed it looking as confused as Fionna. "Share what?"

The vampiric boy gestured to his body and wiggled his eyebrows. "Me of course."

The prince's face darkened considerably and he immediately rushed to deny his friend's words. Wha-I, no you don't need to, but you shouldn't show Fionna either. It would be very improper to show ANYONE, especially a lady. And I-" He continued to stutter out half formed sentences much to Marshall Lee's amusement. He was distracted from the spectacle the pink prince was making of himself by a tug on his shirt.

He blinked as he turned to face Fionna who was staring up at him with a slight flush covering her pretty cheeks and a delicate furrow to her brows. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She whispered so as not to draw the rambling prince's attention.

Marshall Lee grinned slowly his eyes falling to half mast. "Do you really want know?" He asked.

"Well yeah," Fionna replied with a nod which caused her bunny ears to bounce cutely. "I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want know."

"You reeeally wanna know?" He asked leaning closer, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I reeeally wanna know."

"Do you really really REAAAALLY wanna-"

"Oh no, I'm not listening to this." Cake said with a roll of her eyes. "You can handle this on your own." With that the cat turned and slinked from the room leaving Fionna and Marshall Lee to their battle of wills.

He stared at her for a moment longer befor e leaning in so his mouth was next to her ear. "We're talking about my pe-"

Panicked hands slapped over the vampire's mouth. "Marshall Lee!" Gumball shouted, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. "What did I just say?" Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and licked the frantic princelings hand. He squeaked pulling away like he had been burned and staring at his hand in horror. "My baking hand!"

"Calm down Gumball," Marshall Lee soothed mockingly, he grinned. "Besides, I think she figured it out on her own."

Gumball looked at Fionna and groaned, for indeed, it seemed as if their female friend had figured it out. Her face which had previously been slightly flushed from a combination of the cold air outside and Marshall Lee's antics had turned a bright red and her eyes were wide. "Er, you were, the very large thing was-"

"Yep." Marshall Lee said slyly, popping the p. He hovered closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Wanna see?"

Fionna's face impossibly, darkened and she punched him in the chest causing him to grunt. "Ew you're gross."

"No I'm not, you're gross." He replied in a slightly pained tone, rubbing his chest."

"Nu-uh." Fionna shook her head. "You're totally way grosser."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-ow!" Marshall Lee grabbed the back of his head glaring at Gumball. The prince was holding a wooden spoon poised over Marshall Lee's head and looking annoyed. "What was that for?"

"For polluting Fionna's mind with your filth." He declared waving the spoon in a threatening manner. "One should not say such things to a lady."

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at Fionna. "Are you a lady?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't think so."

Well," The Vampire King clapped his hands together. "Now that that's settled," he grabbed his friend's hands and dragged them close so each was pressed against one of his sides. Before either of them could say anything the vampiric teen had kissed each of them soundly on the lips. He grinned and laughed at the dark blushes and startled expressions on their faces. "You two are so cute." The vampire teased dropping an arm over each of their shoulders.

He made a show of sniffing the air, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he did so. "Is something burning?"

Gumball blinked at him face still flushed and then paled looking horrified. "My pie!" He screamed flinging the older boy's arm away and rushing off in the direction of his kitchen. Marshall Lee and Fionna watched him go with similar expressions of amusement.

Fionna poked Marshall Lee in the chest to gain his attention. "You turned off the timer again didn't you?"

A grin, all teeth. "What can I say, he's an easy target. Besides, it's cute when he gets all worked up and he's so fun to tease."

An incoherent cry from the kitchen cut into their conversation. The cry was soon followed by several loud bangs and crashes. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at the ruckus and then smiled quite demurely at the blonde hero. "Shall we go save our graceful prince from the evil cookware?" He asked gesturing towards the doorway with a single hand.

Fionna stifled a laugh, a sweet grin on her face. "What kind of a lady would I be if I refused?"

As they made their way to the kitchen Marshall Lee swiped the bunny hat off of Fionna's head. He laughed as he floated quickly away from the annoyed heroin a warm glow in his eyes. They were so easy to tease.


End file.
